


Dementor! Dementor!

by rhysbraxton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand & Finger Kink, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysbraxton/pseuds/rhysbraxton
Summary: Harry experiences new feelings after a close encounter with Draco in Hagrid's class
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 52





	Dementor! Dementor!

Harry Potter was not gay. Just because he let his eyes roam Oliver Wood's sculpted body in the locker room didn't mean anything. He was just jealous of how Wood managed to have lean, yet muscular body, that was all. He only ever thought of how nice it might be to run his hands through Wood's soft, silky hair just to see if Wood's special shampoo was truly worth buying for himself. The man did claim it was the best hair wash in the Wizarding World. It was only natural that Harry would stare longingly at the brunette. It didn't mean anything, or so Harry thought.

But when the irritable, slimy git, Draco Malfoy, taunted Harry in Care of Magical Creatures, Harry knew he was in trouble.

*********

"Got a real treat for yeh today! A great lesson comin' up! Follow me," announced Hagrid in a booming voice.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin third years fell in line behind Hagrid anxiously eyeing their copy of The Monster Book of Monsters. No one knew how on earth they were supposed to open it. The majority of students had their books bound shut with rope or a belt. Some had opted to cram their books into tight bags and hope for the best. As they students found their way to a clearing in the forest, Harry heard Malfoy's snobby voice behind him.

"Merlin, Malfoy is such a prick. I bet you if it weren't for his father he'd be kicked out in a heartbeat" Harry complained to Ron. Before Ron could respond Harry heard the nitwit's voice again.

"God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes," Malfoy loudly sneered.

Harry couldn't control his temper. This was Hagrid's first class for Merlin's sake. He was determined for it to be successful. Malfoy didn't have the right to mock Hagrid. He was the real oaf for being what muggles would call, a product of "daddy's money". Only in this case, Harry highly doubted Lucius's influence was based solely on the amount of galleons he had.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said. He brazenly pushed his way past the pack of students, heading straight towards the blonde. It was the Gryffindor boldness that made him approach Malfoy. However, he didn't account for the git to meet him halfway. He certainly didn't expect the Slytherin to saunter over in a way that was almost mesmerizing. Malfoy's body swayed as he took calculated steps to the raven haired boy, his Slytherin robe swinging behind to reveal slender legs, and a rather fit body. From their close proximity, Harry would be able to tell even without his glasses. Merlin's beard! Harry thought. What was he thinking? This is Draco Malfoy. The boy who lived to make his life miserable! Harry shook his head clearing the disturbing thoughts out of his head. However, they all came rushing back as the blonde raked Harry's body while biting his lower lip. Harry knew Malfoy was eyeing him up as a challenge, nothing else. He definitely wasn't admiring Harry's body. Of course not. How absurd would that be? Harry knew there was nothing special about his lanky figure. Hermione frequently told him he should take better care of his hair- that's what evoked him to think about Wood's hair.

Suddenly remembering they were surrounded by the rest of the third years, Harry snapped out of his thoughts and occupied himself with thinking of a snarky reply to whatever filth would come out of Malfoy's mouth. Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't what Malfoy was about to utter.

"Dementor! Dementor!" he cried out in aguish, pointing directly behind Harry. Harry felt his heart spike as panic started to take a hold of him. Quickly he turned, eyes wide in anticipation. He reached for his wand subconsciously but hesitated to take it out completely as couldn't see single dementor in sight. What sick game was Malfoy playing? Harry thought angrily. Harry whirled around to face a smug Malfoy. 

"Ooooooh!"crowed Malfoy and his loyal posse. Harry's blood boiled and he wanted to shut that insufferable git up by smashing his lips onto Malfoy's delicious- Gah! Snap out of it Harry. Fear makes me people think irrationally. While Harry battled his inner emotions he couldn't help but stare at Malfoy's long fingers. Harry had an inexplicable urge to have those fingers grasp his hair; to have them caress his face; to have them grip his thigh. Harry twitched as he felt a shiver course through his spine, feeling phantom fingers trace up and down his back.

Hermione brought him back to reality grabbing his arm. "Ignore him Harry. He's not worth your time" she said.

"Ya mate. He's just another tosser. Sooner or later he'll get what's coming to him" Ron added, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Harry shrugged off his friends comments, too focused on the concerning matter at hand. Swallowing thickly, he pushed away any thoughts regarding Malfoy, eager to give Hagrid his full attention. 

*********

Later that night, while Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus slept peacefully, Harry tossed and turned in his bed still conflicted about the earlier events. He hated the git so why did he have the strong urge to wrap his arms around the boy. If he concentrated hard enough, he could remember the sweet smell of Malfoy's coconut hair shampoo. The bitter blonde constantly insulted Harry and his friends, never once holding back. Of course, Harry just fueled the taunts by fighting fire with fire. It was ridiculous, Harry realized. This feud between them was getting bloody tiring. Harry wasn't even sure what they were fighting over at this point. It just seemed like the school expected the Slytherin and the Gryffindor to be at odds with each other.

Thought after thought bombarded Harry's head. It was beginning to be too much. Harry quietly slipped out of bed and rummaged his trunk for his invisibility cloak. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyways so why not take a stroll through the castle to clear his mind.

"Lumos," Harry spoke softly, lighting his way to the astronomy tower. He tiptoed through the vacant hallways, until approaching his destination. As Harry made his ways up to the stairs he whispered, "nox" seeing as the moonlight provided more than enough light. As he was about to shed his cloak, he heard a sneeze come from his left. Who else would be here at this hour? Harry slowly creeped forwards to get a good look. Harry peered at the body lying next to the tower's railing. From his new position, Harry could see the moonlight highlight a plume of platinum hair belonging to no other than Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here? Unsure of what to do, Harry went to rescind his steps but failed to notice the cloak had slipped further from his grasp. Harry let out a squeak of surprise as his next step found him parallel to the wooden floor and the silky cloak lay in a clump next to him. Damn the slippery floors! Damn the slippery fabric! Harry inwardly cursed at himself for revealing himself. What would Malfoy do to him now?

"Who's there?" The blond jerked upright quickly, wildly looking around the room, wand in hand. 

"Potter? Is that you?" 

"Erm, yes?" Harry pushed himself up from the floor and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Oh bloody hell. He'll have to get Hermione to fix his glasses again.

"What are you doing here Potter? Past your bedtime isn't it? What's the golden boy doing out of bed at these hours?"

"Sod off Malfoy. It's not your business what I do." Harry noticed Malfoy's right arm was tightly wrapped in bandages after the incident with Buckbeak. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked, pointing to Malfoy's injury.

"Course not Potter. It was just a wee scratch" Malfoy replied sarcastically. "I've got a bloody sling on because of Hagrid's bloody chicken! It hurts like hell Potter. I don't see why you'd care. You probably thanked the giant bird!"

Harry looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably. Did he care? No, it was Malfoy. Ron was right. He was just a tosser who got a taste of his own medicine. But why did it hurt when Malfoy accused him of not caring? 

"You're wrong. I don't hate you Malfoy," Harry replied quietly. "No matter how much we fight I wouldn't thank someone for hurting you. As much as you might get pleasure from hurting people, I don't." Harry retorted, facing Malfoy eye to eye.

"Is that what you think Potter? That I hate you?" Malfoy said, bewildered. Harry nodded.

"Merlin's beard you're thick aren't you? I don't hate you Potter. I don't know if you noticed but I can't keep my eyes off your sorry excuse for hair. Do you even brush it? Despite going against all laws of hair care, I still can't stop staring at it. Every time you enter a room I know you're there because no one else has hair like you. Do you know how confusing it's been? To find your supposed worst enemy attractive? What's worse, is that I can't be a homosexual. Father would never approve. Yet, when I look into your bright green, no, emerald eyes I- I get confused all over again. Its been hell. So to answer you earlier question, everything hurts, Potter. But you wouldn't understand would you?" By the time Malfoy was done with his rant he was breathless. His cheeks were pink from the exhaustion.

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"Potter. I'm not saying it again. You heard me." Malfoy eyed Harry suspiciously, not knowing how Harry would respond. He didn't even know why he confessed what he did to the boy. It must be the after effects of Madam Pomfrey's pain relieving potions. It had to be. 

Harry mustered his Gryffindor courage and grabbed the collar to Malfoy's silk pajamas, careful to avoid his injured arm, before planting his lips on the other boy. The Slytherin gasped in surprise before eagerly responding to the other boy's hunger. Their bodies moved in tandem with their lips and suddenly Malfoy's left fingers were wrapped in Harry's black locks, gripping the strands tightly. Harry let out a moan at the contact, briefly detaching their lips before quickly smashing his lips against the blonde, kissing him heatedly, passionately, as if this was their first and last time. After both boys were out of breath from kissing fervently they pulled apart, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, foreheads resting against one another.

"I don't hate you either Malfoy," Harry murmured.

"Call me Draco."

"Okay, I don't hate you... Draco."

"I don't hate you either Harry." 

The two boys sank to the floor, hands intertwined as they looked up at the full moon. 

So maybe Harry was a little bit gay. All he knew was that snogging Malfoy, no- Draco, was the best damn thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
